El Hijo del Dueño
by IscreamwillfixIt
Summary: Su madre le había dicho que ese tiempo había sido suficiente para cerrar el ciclo, pero no era cierto . Este one shot es parte del Drinny-Con 2019, organizado este año por la página de Facebook Drinny All The Way.


_**Deslinde de responsabilidad, el copyright y la marca registrada del nombre y del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como de todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, son propiedad de Warner Bros; y, en su caso, de J.K. Rowling.**_

_**Este one shot es parte del Drinny-Con 2019, organizado este año por la página de Facebook Drinny All The Way.**_

**—**

_**El Hijo del Dueño.**_

**—**

La vida cotidiana seguía avanzando mientras ella se estaba quedando estancada, hacía siete meses que había terminado su relación con Harry Potter, el mejor amigo de su hermano Ron, que l chico perfecto que tenía todo para ser una estrella del soccer, pero había decidido convertirse en investigador, todo porque su padre había sido uno.

No es que estuviese llorando todo el tiempo, o que se quedara sobre su cama, sin ganas de salir, o comiendo toneladas de helado, su vida cotidiana seguía. Pero no siempre la soledad y la tristeza se demuestran, a veces es tan profunda como un dolor de huesos, o como una ida al dentista, te hacen sonreír, pero te sientes incomoda, así era la vida de Ginevra Weasley desde hacía siete meses.

Su madre le había dicho que ese tiempo había sido suficiente para cerrar el ciclo, no era cierto ¡Él la terminó tres días antes de su boda! No es como si hubiese sido un noviazgo corto, si hubiesen durado meses o un año, comprendería que el duelo habría terminado en el tercer mes, pero, ellos habían comenzado a salir cuando ella tenía dieciséis años, y se habían comprometido cuando cumplió los veinte, tres años de compromiso, terminados porque él se dio cuenta de que ella no era la mujer de su vida, lo agradecía, mejor tarde que nunca, hubiese podido romper con ella cuando comenzó a enamorarse de la otra persona, pero no fue así, fue cuando realmente descubrió que su vida sin Pansy Parkinson, no sería nada.

Huyeron a América al día siguiente, a casarse en Las Vegas.

El silbato la atrajo de nueva cuenta al entrenamiento, se había quedado sumergida en sus pensamientos gracias a la monotonía de los movimientos que había estado haciendo.

"Bueno, chicas, como todas saben, el equipo fue vendido hace unos días". Habló Leila. "Con él, las fuerzas básicas". La felicidad en la voz de la mujer le hizo levantar la vista.

Un chico rubio y de ojos grises estaba de pie a Leila, con un semblante aburrido y petulante, lo odio tan solo de verlo, odiaba a las personas que se creían mejor que las demás solo por tener más dinero.

"Mi padre me ha enviado aquí, porque piensa que en lugar de comprar buenas jugadoras, alguna puede salir de aquí, aunque lo dudo". Admitió sin una gota de vergüenza o disculpa en la voz.

"Él estará personalmente supervisando los entrenamientos, y ayudándome con algunas de sus ideas". Aplaudió Leila, intentando contagiar su entusiasmo pero no funcionó.

"Comiencen a trotar". Ordenó el rubio, pero ella levantó la mano.

"Sí, Weasley". Le dio la palabra Leila.

"¿Quién demonios se supone que es él?"

"Su padre es el dueño". Repitió la mujer y varias rieron de lo estúpida que había parecido.

"Ajá, pero..." Todas reían y él soltó una risa de superioridad.

Ginny se detuvo en su frase, puso los ojos en blanco y comenzó a trotar, pudo escuchar al rubio regañar a las demás, por seguir ahí, pero no fue suficiente humillación para las demás como lo fue para ella.

Los ejercicios de pareja le tocó hacerlos con Katie, de ahí en fuera, se desempeñó completamente sola y alejada del grupo, el chico las veía detenidamente desde lo lejos, mientras Leila pasaba entre ellas, motivándolas a gritos y críticas Fuertes.

—

Los días avanzaban cada vez más rápido, mientras ella seguía de pie en el mismo punto de hacía ocho meses atrás, sin poder superarlo, había entregado las invitaciones y había sido ella la encargada de dar la cara ante la cancelación, toda aquella vergüenza la mantenía aferrada a eso, levantó la vista cuando notó los caros zapatos frente a ella, puso los ojos en blanco.

"Weasley, ¿cierto?" La cuestionó.

"El hijo del dueño ¿no?" Regreso la pregunta con otra.

"Mi nombre es Draco, se los dijo Leila". Comentó, y sí, Ginny ya sabía su nombre, pero no iba a dejar de llamarlo así, la primera vez que lo presentaron, ella preguntó su nombre y su entrenadora se limitó a burlarse de ella repitiendo esas palabras.

"Como sea, hijo del dueño ¿qué puedo hacer por ti?"

"Llamarme por mi nombre, para empezar, o mi apellido".

"De acuerdo, puedo con eso, hijo del dueño Malfoy". Él chico gruño ofuscado.

"Pasaras al segundo entrenamiento". Le informó y se alejó de ella, pero volvió a mirarla sobre su hombro.

—

Draco llegó temprano al entrenamiento, ya no tenía que soportar a 28 chicas entrenando, sino a siete, pero solo una de todas le importaba, la distinguió de inmediato puso un pie en la cancha, la pelirroja hacia ejercicios de calentamientos, tenía sus audífonos puestos, aun así levantó la vista, poniéndola en él, sonrió de lado, satisfecho, ella levantó la mano, con una sonrisa y saludó, aquello provocó una ligera taquicardia en Draco, pero observó a un rubio correr hasta ella, la besó en la mejilla casi en la comisura de los labios.

Se quedó callado, observándola charlar con ese hombre que no tenía idea de donde había aparecido, pero no le agradaba la cercanía que tenía con la pelirroja.

"Es hora de entrenar, Longbottom, no de socializar, puedes ver a tu novia en otro momento".

"Leila, pero..."

"Fuera de mi cancha de entrenamiento". Ordenó, así que no le quedó de otra que obedecer.

Quizá aquella presencia le hizo ponerse de ese humor tan irritable, no estaba del todo seguro, era la primera vez que una chica le interesaba de aquella manera, siempre había tenido suerte con el sexo contrario, incluso con los chicos, y siempre había conseguido a quien se propusiera, pero esa pelirroja era complicada, además de que se rehusaba a llamarlo por su nombre, sabía que era por la humillación sufrida el primer día que se conocieron.

—

Ginny estaba en la cafetería con sus apuntes, levantó la vista cuando alguien se sentó en la silla junto a ella, frunció el ceño dispuesto a echar a la persona, pero se quedó callada cuando lo vio, Draco Malfoy, estaba sentado tan elegante como se podría esperar de él.

"Hola". Saludó. "Me gustaría presentarme contigo, mi nombre es Draco Malfoy".

"Ya nos conocemos". Frunció el ceño, confundida.

"No, lo cierto es, que tú conoces al hijo del dueño, no a mí, Draco Malfoy".

"Ah, ya veo, te hartaste de que te llame así delante de todos ¿no?" Se burló.

"Aunque lo considero irritante, también me agrada, eres la única en llamarme así, pero la verdad es, que... Me gustas, y ya sé que tienes novio".

"Yo no tengo novio, no tengo tiempo para eso".

"El chico del otro día". Le recordó.

"Ah, él solo es un amigo".

"Mejor para mí, te invito a almorzar un día de estos".

"Tendré que pensarlo".

—

La vida avanzaba tranquila para Ginny, a veces placenteramente despacio desde hacía un año desde que lo había conocido a él, su vida de repente había seguido su curso, en uno mejor junto a él, si bien era un fastidio algunas veces, las cosas con Draco se dieron mejor y de forma más fluida que con Harry, ahora creía que había sido una bendición que su ex se enamorara y la dejara, había podido llegar a un hombre que le amaba, a su forma, pero lo hacía.

"¿Quieres almorzar conmigo?" Cuestionó Draco, besándole la mejilla.

"No lo sé, tendré que pensarlo".

"¿El hijo del dueño dice que está bien si llegas quince minutos tarde al entrenamiento?" Sonrió.

"Aja ¿y tú, que piensas de eso?"

"Que es muy sabio, deberías venir a almorzar conmigo".

"De acuerdo". Lo besó y se alejó con él hasta la cafetería.


End file.
